Teen Titans (Season 6, 2007)
The sixth and final season of Teen Titans aired on Cartoon Network from October 16th, 2007 until TBD 2008, consisting of 18 episodes. Synopsis When a powerful businessman known as Maxwell Lord is leading a network of dangerous criminals posing as government officials to dismantle the government as a whole, the Titans head out to stop him. However, their life crumbles when they discover the Terra they faced was actually a clone and the real one is actually captured by Lord and that an old flame of Robin known as Batgirl has returned to aid him, resulting in a rather tense relationship between her and Starfire, since she still has feelings for him. Characters Main *'Dick Grayson/Robin' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Princess Koriand'r/Starfire' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Silkie' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Supporting *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - an old flame of Dick back in Gotham City who moves out to Jump City to help the Titans by providing aid while dealing with the fact she still has a crush on him, much to Starfire's jealousy. *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - an earth-manipulating teenager who was thought to be working with Slade, just to be revealed that she was actually cloned by him and held in prison by Lord, wanting to get freed from his grasp, eventually joining the Titans to defeat him. *'Garth/Aqualad' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Mike Erwin) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD Antagonists *'Maxwell Lord' (voiced by Nolan North) - a rich businessman who has created a large network of criminals infiltrated within the government, aiming for his single goal of eliminating all TBD. **'Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a vicious criminal hired by Lord to oversee his minions and TBD. *'Jason Todd/Red X' (also voiced by Scott Menville) - a former Robin who usurped one of Dick's disguises to act as an anti-heroic figure out to prove his worth. *'Princess Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - Starfire's ruthless older sister who TBD. *'Dr. Arthur Light' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Mumbo Jumbo' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Kitten Walker/Harlequinn' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - Killer Moth's immature daughter who is now a master of disguise by using several personas based on TBD. *'Control Freak' (voiced by Alexander Polinsky) - TBD *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a shy student who was exposed to mutagen, turning her into a plant-manipulating criminal thirsty for lust and injustice. *'Brainiac 8/Indigo' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Virus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a rampaging machine who was created to TBD. Episodes #''Things Never Truly Change'' - Set after Trouble in Tokyo, the Titans deal with a shady businessman who was able to set several of his henchmen in governmental positions and discover that their old friend Terra was actually captured by him and the one they faced was TBD. #''Girls Night'' - When he recieves a letter about his old friend Batgirl moving to Jump City, Robin becomes rather excited about it, since they haven's seen each other since he left Batman. However, Starfire has a rather angry attitude towards it, seeing her as a menace. Meanwhile, biology student Pamela Isley has turned into TBD. # # #''Todd'' - Robin has finally figured out who's behind the Red X mask and it TBD. # # # # # # # # # # # # #''finale'' - TBD Trivia *This season focuses on Starfire. * Category:Alternate reality Category:Seasons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas